Despite extensive security measures, a robust police system and numerous security companies, personal safety remains a serious issue in today's society. Robbery and kidnapping occur with alarming frequency. Every year we hear of numerous incidents of kidnappings, murders and sexual assaults. Victims are often women and children unable to escape from an armed and dangerous assailant. Too often we hear of girls new to college assaulted on campus. Women and children are abducted from mall parking lots. Even in neighborhoods children may be picked up by strangers tempting them with candy or other treats. Awareness of these dangers is often insufficient protection. An armed assailant may easily force a victim into his car with only the threat of violence.
Assailants are often mentally unstable and a victim's risk of injury in their custody is increased by attempts to escape or call for help. Use of defensive devices such as pepper spray offer an opportunity to escape but also run the risk of angering an assailant and incurring his or her wrath. More effective deterrents such as fire arms are not a desirable solution as they only increase the level of violence in our society. The victim is less likely to be harmed during the initial contact with an assailant if he or she puts up little resistance.
The most preferred way of handling a dangerous assault situation is to promptly alert authorities skilled in confronting dangerous criminals and rescuing victims. As a result, a number of methods have been developed that allow a person to alert authorities of a dangerous or harmful situation. The most obvious method is to use a cellular telephone to call police. These communication devices have long since become a staple gadget in our society. However, it is impractical to attempt to call authorities after an assault. An assailant may merely take away a cell phone and dispose of it.
Many devices have been developed to send an emergency signal to indicate that a person is in distress. Cell phones themselves may have a speed dial number or even a button particularly programmed to directly call authorities. However, such a device is impractical to the victim of a kidnapper or sexual molester. Such emergency call methods are well known and it is unlikely that an assailant will allow a victim to operate a cell phone once abducted. Other well known methods include a ‘panic button’ on a necklace or similar device in radio communication with a transceiver that is connected to a telephone or similar network. These devices are compact, but have a very limited range.
Other devices, designed for persons far from civilization, such as when camping or hiking, send a distress signal via satellite. They are typically bulky due to a relatively large battery as required for long term usage. They are also extremely rugged to survive difficult terrain and circumstances. Their use of satellites to communicate and determine location is ideal for wilderness environments, but not necessarily reliable in an urban environment where a user may not have direct line of sight to satellites. They are also impractical to carry inconspicuously and/or in a pocket.
Other devices are smaller and better suited for personal day to day carrying and use. However, these devices often are still tied to a transceiver that must be located nearby. Other devices either send no signal to the user confirming receipt of the alert message, or send a confirmation signal that is likely to be noticed by an assailant.
It is therefore desirable to provide a quick and inconspicuous way to convey an alert and provide tracking capabilities for authorities during a hazardous situation.